Don't Touch Me
by kaylamerine
Summary: This is a world in which vampires are not feared, but discriminated. Amu Hinamori happens to be a vampire and is doing all she can to blend in with humans. Ikuto Tsukiyomi is the hottest guy in school but he seems to hate girls. An accident brings the unlikely two together as events unfold, threatening to spill Amu's secret.
1. Chapter 1

New story... Yay. Don't own the characters as usual :/

* * *

"KYAHHHH! Ikuto-sama, you're so hot!" Loads of high school girls screamed as their blue haired idol dribbled the ball down the court. More screams were heard as the bluenette slid past his opponents, jumped, and dunked the ball into the basket.

"We're your upperclassmen, Tsukiyomi, don't forget that! And stop making girls think you're so hot! We want girlfriends for the summer too!" Ikuto laughed as he passed the ball.

Girls around the court had hearts in their eyes as the hottest guy in school ran around in sweat.

_"Is it true that Tsukiyomi Ikuto hates girls?"_

_"I'm not sure, but he's rejected every girl that's confessed to him, and that's a lot. Maybe that's the reason for these rumors."_

_"I heard that even if a girl touches him he'll have this real disgusted look on his face."_

_"That's why I'm telling you to give up on him and aim for an easier target!"_

"Stupid girls… that's what's so attractive about him. If he was so easy then it would be a waste of time." A brunette mumbled as she watched the game.

XXX

Mornings were the time for gossip.

_"Did you watch the news? Another vampire was caught red handed yesterday again!"_

_"I know, and my mom told me that they look just like humans, so it's almost impossible to differentiate them from us."_

_"OMG, is that true? Ugh, why does the government even let these blood-sucking monsters roam around freely?"_

"I'm a vampire and I'm going to suck your blood!" A pretty blonde with pigtails laughed as she chased a brunette with pigtails too. "Come over here!"

"Whatever, hearing anything about sucking blood makes me disgusted. Right, transfer student?"

I gulped and nodded my head. "Yeah… I guess."

Another spikey headed guy came over and said proudly, "If there's a vampire that's appeared in front of us, I'm gonna kick him away like this!" A soccer ball soared into the sky and disappeared.

I looked at the sky. Yeah, I'm going to be disgusted too. Hearing all of you say this makes me disgusted. Uncomfortable.

Because I'm a vampire.

XXX

Gossip continued during lunch.

_"Is it true that if vampires wear a cross they'll immediately turn to ashes?" "Yup, that's true. And that's why there's never gonna be a vampire in our school."_

Bullshit. I was wearing the cross that was part of our uniform.

_"Then it's also true that they can't eat garlic?" "Yeah, I think so."_

I popped a garlic into my mouth.

"Hinamori-san, do you want to eat lunch together with us?" Some girl that I didn't know asked.

I kept on eating. "No thanks, I like eating by myself."

"Oh, I see." She walked away.

Whispering started again.

_"It's such a waste of time being nice to her isn't it?" "I know right? Who does she think she is? A princess?" "Wait, Hinamori Amu? I think that's just her personality. No one's ever being talked to by her since she transferred here."_

_"Meh, she's kinda pretty." "The guys in other classes call her the Ice Princess." "Ha! Princess! That's really enough." "Be quiet, or else she'll hear you." "Are you stupid? That was meant to be heard."_

I packed up and went to the bathroom. I hugged the toilet as I dumped out the contents of my stomach. Seems like I really can't handle human food. I cleaned up and proceeded to drink from my small packet of pig blood.

I've never ever drunk human blood before. Neither has my mother, father, or little sister. And they say that we attack humans, how ironic.

Stay strong, Amu Hinamori. You're doing well blending in the human world.

XXX

I almost fell asleep as I boarded the bus. It was pretty crowded, but I didn't really care as I was just too tired. I was dozing off when suddenly there was a delicious, sweet smell that forced its way into my nose. What was this sweet smell? I… I want to taste it.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" My eyes shot open. Realization slowly dawned upon me that I was softly nipping someone's neck with my lips.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" I jumped away from the blue haired guy and hit myself.

What the hell was I doing?

* * *

I know this may seem a bit like Tokyo Ghoul, but I promise it's not. It's really not. And I know it's a very short first chapter, but bear with me. :)


	2. NOTICE

Hi everyone,

Recently I've been told that this story is similar to a manga/short series by Seok Woo, which I have never heard of before. I've searched it up and read the first two chapters, and our first chapter have a lot of in common. I completely understand why my story would be thought of as a plagiarized work, but please be assured that our stories are absolutely different. I am also thinking of redoing the first chapter, since it IS the reason of the problem.

P.S. The manga (from the first two chapters that I've read) is really good, but I'm not going to read on until I've finished at least a third of Don't Touch Me since it might give me other ideas that may change my original plot completely.

Thank you all so much for reading this. I hope everyone understands and that I will try to update faster on my stories!

kaylamerine


End file.
